Espérame
by Natubis
Summary: Solo es cuestión de decidirse cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, para el amor no hay ningún obstáculo cuando es verdadero. Po se dará cuenta de ello. Pequeño Drabble de romance.


Aviso: "_Este fic participa en el Reto "San Valentín en Kung Fu Panda" del foro "Kung Fu Panda Unidos"_

Disclaimer: Este fic no es creado con fines de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a kung fu panda y dreamworks.

* * *

**"Espérame"**

Sonrió emocionado, la dicha que se marcaba en su sonrisa lo volvía al panda alegre que había sido siempre. Pronto volvería a ella… sus sentidos, su corazón y su vida hablaban solo por Tigresa.

"volveremos a estar juntos" …Largas noches reviviendo su voz en sueños ya no eran necesarias, miró su mochila casi armada y metió los últimos utensilios que llevaría.

Se quitó del pecho un delicado medallón y su sonrisa fue disminuyendo hasta exhalar un suspiro, volvió a mirar su mochila. Volvería otra vez a ella… ¿pero luego? Él lo sabía, tendrían que separarse, volver a aquel dolor que era dejarla para volver a una tortuosa espera.

¿Como era posible que el amor que se había formado entre ellos pudiera causar tanto dolor? Si ella lo hacía sentir vivo, el volverla a ver sería algo tan bello, pero era consciente del dolor que sería volver a dejarla. Maldita la hora en que los ojos del nuevo emperador de Gongmen se posaron sobre él para liderar sus tropas, ahora solo podía volver a ella una vez cada año por tiempo limitado… los más hermosos días.

Apretó su puño alrededor de aquel medallón que unía su vida a Gongmen. Después de esos días no podría volver a tenerla. Tendría que vivir de recuerdos, cartas y esperanzas por el resto del año.

Sintió perderse en sus pensamientos y solo atinó a observar a través de la ventana de su cómoda y espaciosa habitación, digna de un representante del emperador.

Los deberes siempre estarían allí.

-Po ¿ya estás listo?- … era una suerte que su padre pudiera acompañarlo llevando el carrito de fideos por todas partes ¿Pero ella? … al igual que él, ambos tenían deberes que cumplir, esa era la vida de un guerrero.

Una vez más en un año empezaba a dudar… ¿sería bueno volver? Atravesar toda esa distancia, para llenarse de vida por un tiempo, sumergirse en ella y amarla hasta que… tenga que abandonarla de nuevo, no era justo para ella.

Solo Oogway sabía todo el dolor que había en él por no tenerla a su lado, y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo.

"amor a distancia, un amor que pocos conocen… gracias por estar junto a mí en esto" su dulce voz no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza.

Amores a distancia... una sonrisa escapó por el pensamiento, solo ellos conocían aquel pacto y también se dio cuenta de que la necesitaba sin importar nada.

Su corazón volvió a encenderse recordando el calor que sentiría al tenerla en sus brazos.

\- listo, papá- dijo Po con una sonrisa brillante… Esta vez decidió que sería diferente.

Tomó sus cosas dispuesto a emprender el largo viaje una última vez. Cruzó la puerta de su habitación, pero antes dejó sobre su cama aquel medallón rojo que representaba su "vida" … la vida… nada valía sin ella. Adiós para siempre Gongmen.

"te estaré esperando"…

Amores a distancia, tan bellos y luchadores a la vez, llenos de esperanzas y obstáculos… simplemente… amor.

**Fin.**

* * *

Ok, ok, ok, disculpas la desaparición de esta niña, la universidad me consumió por completo, y volví solo por una razón, dedicar este fic a mi persona favorita, Askard.

Con este fic solo quería decirte que gracias por ese maravilloso mes en el que pude conocerte y estar a tu lado. Nunca pude pensar que sería tan feliz en mi vida. Y no me importa volver a esperar, quiero tenerte en mi vida siempre. Solo gracias, por ser tan bello, tan dulce, por amarme tanto ... y ya dejo de ponerme cursi, pero es tu culpa DX niño adorable ¬3¬ pero esperaré lo que haya que esperar, solo quiero volver a estar a tu lado nwn/

Y a mis lectores, si tienen un amor a distancia o difícil de alguna forma, solo les doy un consejo… secuestren a esa persona OwO/ ok, no :v wenu, no es mala idea muajajjaja :v


End file.
